Lonely Girl
by Pays De Merveille
Summary: Hidan, Deidara, and Helana has been orphans for most of their lives. Finally there is a chance that they will get adopted. Is this what they have always dreamed of? HidanxOc possible SasoDei or DeiTobi
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sasori, Kakuzu, and Itachi were three rather lonely men who all worked for an organization called Akatsuki.

None of them had any family to accompany them. The only friends they had were each other and there other co-workers.

Loneliness is not very fun to deal with. It often leads to depression, and no one wants to deal with that. The idea of children popped up in each of their minds. Yet they did not have wives or girlfriends.

Actually two of them were gay and way was simply too old. To try and fill the emptiness inside each of them they all decided to each take in a foster child to see if they could fill the void. It may sound cruel, but they would each be giving a child a chance at a real home.

And that my friends started this little journey to the Konoha Home for Young Boys.

* * *

This is my first story I published. Please review, I accept any type of review.


	2. Dream Come True?

Chapter One: Dream Come True?

I sat alone on my bed at the orphanage. It was adoption day here at the Konoha Home for Young Boys. Tsunade made me stay in the room I shared with Deidara and Hidan. I was used to it though, see I am the oldest here being twelve. I am also the only girl here.

The people that came today are looking for little boys to adopt and raise as their own. Sadly the last time I checked, I was not a boy. This home is for all boys ten and under. Once you are eleven you move to the co-ed home across Konoha. I was living there, but there was an "incident" so I had to move in here because the girls' home was filled.

Right now I am currently finding amusement in throwing a rubber ball at the wall, thinking about my two roommates. They have been in this home for their whole lives. No one would adopt them because apparently Hidan has an attitude problem and Deidara's just a freak. Ha! That's just a bunch of bull shit! They are the two greatest kids you will ever meat in your fucking life! They are just so upbeat and they do not let anything bring them down! Yet no one can see past their outer shells, and no adult has yet to try to break through their outer walls. I am lost in my own thoughts when all of a sudden Tsunade comes bursting through my door.

"Helena, I know it has been a tough time for you here but if you want to, just this once, come down and be examined by the new adults? I know it is sudden but Deidara and Hidan have been bugging me to let you come down for a day." Tsunade said as she stared at me as I continued my throwing of the ball against the wall. I let my mind digest all of this information.

I let out a sigh as I got up.

"So you will come down?" Tsunade said.

"Y-Yeah, it might be fun." I said going to go inspect myself in front of our mirror to see if I actually look presentable. My short black hair was a little messy, but oh well. I am wearing the black and red striped sweatshirt I always wear, nothing special. So far the only thing really messy on me was the paint stains on my black jeans. I went and rushed to the edge of my bed to grab my old high-tops. They were my lucky sneakers; I have had them for three years!

I headed out the door with my rubber ball still clutched in my hand. I trudged down the stairs, once I got down there I immediately started to look for Hidan in Deidara. I finally spotted them, with Hidan next to an old guy with black hair, green eyes, and some odd tattoos. Deidara was next to a short man with fiery red hair and muddy brown eyes. Hidan spotted me first and he started to run at me full speed.

"Helena! Tsunade actually let you come!" Hidan said with joy in his voice. He was not used to seeing his best friend on these days.

"Yeah the old hag let me come down for once!" I said with as much joy in my voice as Hidan had.

He started to drag me towards the two men and Deidara. Deidara was beaming with pure joy next to the man.

"Helena! Someone is actually interested in adopting me un!" Deidara said.

"Me too!" Hidan practically screamed.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said "who is actually mental enough to want to take you guys in!"

They both ran over to their soon to be "dads" and dragged both of them over to me.

"Helena this is Kakuzu! Kakuzu this is Helena!" exclaimed Hidan.

"Now this is Sasori! Sasori meet my bestest friend ever Helena!" said Deidara.

"Wow, they REALLY must be mental!" I said.

"What makes you think that?" Sasori said in a small voice.

"Well Deidara is one of the BIGGEST pyromaniacs you will ever come across! And Hidan worships a religion based on death and destruction!" I say with added emphasis "Then again I am THE biggest pyromaniac ever and I also love death and destruction, but only when it happens to people who deserve it!"

"What do you mean when you say you're a pyromaniac?" asked Kakuzu cautiously.

"I mean that fire is one of the only things that calms me down! Just looking at it is very soothing. I also find it fun to light things on fire!" I exclaim in an extremely loud voice. Everyone around me just gave me a wary look.

"Ya know I think I know someone who would be interest in adopting you," said Sasori.

"Really? Who is it?!" I said excitedly.

"One of our friends is here, he is also looking for a kid," stated Sasori.

"You talking about Itachi?" asked Kakuzu.

"Ya, the guy needs some excitement in his life," Sasori exclaimed.


	3. Nightmare Revisited

Nightmare Revisited

As soon as I heard Kakuzu say the name Itachi I froze. I remember _him _always talking about an Itachi. _He _was always muttering to himself that it was "_Itachi's goddamn fault I'm in this fucking dump in the first place!"_ I prayed silently to any god out there that there was no connection to this Itachi and _him._ I was hoping that it was just a coincidence. Or if they were related that Itachi was nothing like _him._

I saw Kakuzu go off to find Itachi. I looked at Hidan and Deidara and I knew they were thinking the same exact thing I was.

Hidan and Deidara were the only two I told about the incident that happened at the co-ed home. How Sasuke Uchiha caused me to have a breakdown. Always messing with my head and toying with me. He would always tell me _"You think I'm bad!? You haven't seen shit until you've seen what my brother could do!"_ He had hurt me physically to, I still have many bruises and to many scars from where he had beaten me until I had bled. I never knew why he did those things, and I will probably never know. But some part of me wants to know. I believe that he is just not right in the head and he got a sick form of pleasure from my pain.

The orphanage did nothing about the countless abuse at first. They never cared about me or anyone else for that matter. But when I had to be hospitalized for "falling" down the stairs they had to transfer me and try to cover that mess up.

I started to fidget as Hidan and Deidara shared wary looks. I thought about running, I kept thinking about if Sasuke was right, and his brother was worse than him. If he was I would never stand a chance, Sasuke was only a few years older than me yet he still was able to hurt me. I decided to hold my ground; it was mostly just my curiosity getting to me. I just had to know, is he Sasuke's brother?

I saw Kakuzu head toward us with another man. When I saw him my jaw almost dropped at the resemblances between him and Sasuke, the same dark black hair, the same cold, coal black eyes, and the same frightening aura around him. Itachi had much longer hair than his younger brother; it was past his shoulders and was in a low ponytail. I was two stress marks that went from his eyes to above his mouth. He was wearing a dress shirt and tie with black pants and shoes.

I could tell that Hidan and Deidara were also making the connection in their minds. Kakuzu and Itachi finally reached Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and I. My breathing was heavy and I was shaking. All I could think of is _"What if they are the same?"_

Itachi turned towards me and said "Why hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha."

My worst fear has been confirmed.

AN: This is my first fanfic I ever published; I hope you comment with comments or criticism. I hope you like the story


End file.
